shadows_of_salusfandomcom-20200215-history
Temujin conquest
Makatza JungleThe Temujin conquest took place approximately around 2500 BtS (before the sundering). The Temujin were led by the great general Gerel in an invasion that swept 85% of Salus. Gerel began his invasion by driving out all Wanderers of Temujin controlled territory while simultaneously sending the main force of his army south to attack the Dagmar in the Makatza Jungle. The initial invasion of the first villages was decided without a single life lost as the Temujin were welcomed into the village with open arms and simply forced the village to surrender after revealing their overwhelming numbers surrounding the village. Battle of Tarkon Valley The Battle of Tarkon Valley has become notorious throughout Salus as the initial decline of the Dagmari people. The Dagmar has heard rumours from messengers from the initial villages that the Temujin scout parties that entered the village were there to assess the strength of the village. Instead of confronting the party directly they invited them in to share a meal and eliminated the would-be invaders through poisons that put them to sleep and then eliminated them quietly. A single scout managed to be served later than the others as he had stepped out temporarily and walked in right as the poisons took their effect. He quickly returned to the main force of the army returning with a large contingent to Tarkon and a prepared Dagmari village. The battle raged on for hours with wave after wave of Temujin breaking upon the walls but ultimately falling short. This continued throughout the day until near dusk Lt. Anak leader of the Temujin army led the charge himself. Anak, although greatly competent, was not know for his prowess in combat but instead his ability to support his troops and the ability to push them beyond what they thought they themselves were capable. It was this ability that allowed for eventually the Temujin army to break through as Anak managed to use an Infused Bandage with hsi last breath, granting one of his artillery specialists to go just a little longer and creating a hole just large enough that the Temujin shock troops were able to break through leading to the eventual control by the Temujin. Although the loss of the village was sad it was not this event that was key. Following the battle, the Temujin mopped up pockets of resistance but also began to hunt for a precious artifact and their main reason for the invasion of the Makatza Jungle, the crystal of the Divine. These crystals resided within each Dagmar village and were protected by the villages. Upon the completion of the takeover, the Temujin began to dig up these crystals for transport. In doing this the Spirit of the Divine was said to manifest in two parts. The first being the Hand of the Divine, a giant brutal manifestation looking to eliminate all Temujin within the village. The Hand was able to eliminate almost a quarter of the Temujin force before succumbing to its wounds and disappearing. The Mind of the Divine was said to have appeared immediately following the disappearance of the Hand. The Mind caused great confusion among the Temujin invaders causing them to fight amongst each other taking up arms against each other. Chaos ensued until Seer Majar, personal advisor to Gerel, waded through the battle and banished the Mind. The manifestations defeated the Seer took control of the final steps of excavation and transported the central crystal back to Ulaar, the Temujin capital city to present as a gift to Gerel. The crystal was said to have released an ear-piercing scream upon its removal from the ground and lost its pink color. It is unsure of what the crystal was used for during or what happened to it after the fall of the Temujin Empire but it is said that Seer Majar used it to develop more powerful magics by studying its properties and advancing his power quite quickly even taking on an apprentice before his end...but these are just rumors.